


I Really Can't Stay

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Wax Play, dom!rey, sub!ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: Ben works at a Christmas tree lot. Instead of tying trees to cars, he wishes that he was tying the pretty girl who waits at the bus stop everyday down to his bed. When she orders a tree to be delivered to her home and invites him in for a drink, he almost gets what he wants.Almost.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	I Really Can't Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).



> I wrote this based off of the amazing prompt from the lovely Rowan. I hope you enjoy it!

As Ben hoisted a scotch pine onto the last sedan of the evening, he glanced sidelong down the street where the streetlight illuminated the nearest bus stop. Flurries of snowflakes rolled down the street in streaking swirls, the beauty of the sight lost quickly by the bite of icy wind that carried them along the asphalt.

Standing in the lamplight just as she had at the end of each of his shift at the Christmas tree lot was a young woman shivering as she waited at her stop, bouncing on her tip toes to keep warm. Occasionally, she would crane her neck to peer around the corner to see if the 8:15 line was nearly there.

Once or twice over the last week, she caught him staring as he loaded trees onto the back of cars. He glanced away too quickly to catch her reaction, embarrassed that she had noticed his interest.

Every time he felt his ears burn with heat, his gut twisting as he realized what a creep he was, watching a pretty stranger from a distance…

All while wishing that he was tying her down to his bed instead securing fir and pine trees onto the tops of snow-stained cars.

Ben wanted to believe that he was better than that. He wanted to believe that he wasn’t some pervert who obsessed over strangers that he had never once talked to and daydreamed of them in rope harnesses, helpless as he forced them to orgasm again and again until they begged for him to stop because it was just too much.

He wanted to believe that, but the fact the images of her harnessed intricately, unable to move while he fucked her, played in his head on a loop like a song stuck in his head made it clear that whatever he wanted to believe, that he wasn’t better than that.

After tying off the last rope and testing to make sure the tree wouldn’t slide onto the hood of the car at a rough stop at a red light, Ben took the two dollar-tip from the customer and watched them as they took off up the road. As the car passed the bus stop, he frowned as he realized that he’d missed the girl get on her bus and found himself disappointed.

It was four days before Christmas which meant that the Christmas tree lot would go back to being just a vacant space in the city landscape before the end of the week, and that he would probably never see her again.

Maybe she would come back tomorrow.

Maybe she would be leaving the city for the holiday.

Maybe she finally caught on to the fact that he couldn’t help but stare at her while she waited for the bus and switched to get on at a different line.

 _Yeah,_ he decided. _That’s probably it, you fucking creep._

“Hey,” a rich voice called from behind accompanied by a tug on the back of his coat. “Do you sell trees?”

_What kind of stupid question--?_

“No, we’re a tech start-up,” Ben remarked with bitter sarcasm, still lost in the moment. Forcing himself to look away from the streetlight, his stomach sank as his ears began to burn as he came face to face with the girl from the bus stop.

Hazel eyes peered up at him in a brief moment of shock before a mischievous humor flickered over her frost pinkened features. It was as if she could see his desire to shove his foot into him mouth, choke on it, and die right there on the spot and found the prospect of his embarrassment completely and utterly amusing.

Somehow, that was almost arousing to him as the prospect of tying her up with twine and going down on her beside the tree baler.

His heart began to pound as he realized how badly he wanted her to devastate him.

“Oh, well… I just figured that you might sell trees… because of all of the trees,” she replied smoothly, a small smirk pulling on the corner of her lips. “It’s probably a stupid question, but I’ve never actually bought a live one before. Or even a plastic one, come to think of it… I just figured that the giant man I’ve seen lifting trees onto cars for the last few weeks would be the one to talk to about purchasing a Douglas fir for my apartment.”

She looked pointedly at the remaining trees in the lot before glancing back at him with a raised brow.

“Isn’t it a little late in the season to be buying a tree?” It seemed that it was his turn to ask stupid questions. It was like he was begging her to hate him.

Besides that, he needed to get rid of as many of the trees in the lot before Christmas. Otherwise, they’d be shredded for mulch and he would be out of a profit. A sale was a sale, and the lot was open up until Christmas Eve. Although, he was kind of curious on why she wanted to buy a tree _now._

Most of the people he saw on the last few days before Christmas were desperate, having put off buying a tree until the last minute. She seemed like she had just walked up to the lot on a whim, looking him over with more scrutiny than any of the trees that she supposedly wanted to buy.

“Are you normally this bad of a salesman?” she asked, choking back a surprised laugh. “If you have to know, my roommate is out of town for the holidays and I didn’t think that I wanted to celebrate alone, but… it’s almost sadder ignoring the whole thing altogether, so… I decided to get a tree.”

Somehow, to Ben, that idea seemed lonelier than ignoring Christmas altogether. Not that his plans weren’t completely pathetic. He’d spend the day dodging calls from his mother while picking at Chinese takeout, most likely.

“Well, um, pick one out and I’ll pack it up for you.” He nodded towards what remained of his stock, his heart picking up at the sight of her bright smile. It was almost rare this day and age to see anyone get excited to pick out a tree. When people came through it was almost like a chore for some people, inspecting branches while their kids anxiously asked when they were leaving. A lot of people took one look at the needles scoured across the ground and casually did a once around the lot before getting into their car and driving to the nearest big box store for an artificial tree.

Maybe she really was that lonely if the idea of putting up dead tree in her apartment could bring that kind of smile to her face.

Without hesitation, she walked over to the ugliest tree that he had in stock. It was a Douglas fir like had asked for, but it was patchy, and the ground was covered with needles at the base of the tree.

“I’ve got one that’s in better shape,” he called but she gave her head a shake.

“I like this one.” She gave the tree a gentle pat, causing more needles to fall off the branches before she flinched her hand back as if she hurt it. “It’s a little damaged, but with a little love I think we can spruce it up quite nicely.”

He gave the tree an apprehensive look, but before he could express another word of doubt she asked, “Do you deliver?”

“What?”

“If I paid you, would you deliver the tree to my apartment?” she asked. “I don’t think they’ll let me take it on the bus. I mean, I’m pretty sure I saw someone take a chicken on the bus, but I think they said that it was their service animal… I just really don’t think I could say, ‘This is my service tree. It’s helping me get through the holidays,’ to the bus driver. Wedge is a sweet old man, but even he has his limits with my bullshit.”

“I… Yeah, yeah,” he answered all while inwardly all he could feel was a visceral _no, no, no, you creep, no._ “Um, let me take down your information and I could bring it by tomorrow after I close up here.”

“Perfect.”

 _Rey Johnson._ After he had taken down her information, that’s all he could think about form the rest of the evening and all the next day. _Rey Johnson. Her name is Rey._

Now, standing on the doorstep of her brownstone apartment with her tree, he couldn’t believe that he was there.

His hand hovered over the door as he tried to urge himself to knock. Somehow, it seemed impossible that he was there, and if he knocked, he would find himself laying back in his bed only to find that this all had been a dream.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to knock only to hear the door click open.

“Christmas tree guy!” she greeted warmly, causing him to realize that he never introduced himself. “Come in, come in.”

“Oh, uh, I was… just going to drop it off,” he said awkwardly, seeming to catch her off guard.

“Can you drop it off inside?” She stood aside, gesturing for him to come in. From where he was standing, it looked like an unremarkable girls’ apartment from the shelf of half a dozen succulents and fairy lights strung over a bookcase. “I just don’t think I can lift that all by myself. After all, you’re such a strong guy… A couple of more steps isn’t going to hurt, isn’t?”

His ears started to burn again as he gave a curt nod and carried the tree into the house. “Where do you want it?”

“I put the tree stand in the living room if you wouldn’t mind just putting it there.”

By “living room”, it seemed that she meant the open space that was adjacent to her kitchen. He thought that he remembered her mentioning a roommate, but it was hard to imagine two people living in such a small apartment. Still, she had managed to get her hands on a tree stand and a box of decorations. Maybe she thought if she completely filled the void of her tiny apartment, it would really make her feel less lonely for the holidays.

He placed the tree in the stand, screwing it into place quickly before heading back towards the front door.

“Wait!” Rey blurted out. “Don’t… Don’t go. Um, do you want… do want to share a drink? My friend was dumb enough to leave a bottle of whiskey in the freezer before heading out for the week. Share a glass with me?”

“I don’t think—”

“You’re probably one of the last people I’m going to see before Christmas,” she said softly, a wistful look in his eye that made his heartache. “Share a drink with me, toast my tree, and then you’re free to go, Christmas tree guy.”

“One drink,” he agreed with a weak smile. “And my name is Ben.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey breathed in relief.

Somewhere between his first and fourth sip of cold, barrel aged whiskey, Ben felt the room spin and heard the clattering of glass on Rey’s kitchen floor.

After that, he felt himself become submerged in fuzzy blackness and slowly falling. He didn’t remember hitting the ground, but when he did it was soft, and the air smelt heavily of gingerbread.

Groaning, Ben tried to move only to find that he couldn’t. He tried again, and then again only to realize that his limbs were being held down.

Groggily, he blinked a few times, struggling to remember anything past the whiskey he had shared with Rey. He was in a darkened bedroom, sparsely decorated all but for a few scented candles that were burning, explaining the sweetly pungent gingerbread scent.

Tugging at his arms, he found that he was tied down to a four-poster bed with rope and what appeared to be rope tinsel, decoratively curled around the rope with a few Christmas ornaments hanging from each line. With every yank, there was a soft jingle of ornaments clinking together.

That wasn’t the strangest part, he found.

No, apart from being tied down with rope covered in wrapped in gaudy glittering decorations, the weirdest part had to be that he was laying spreadeagle and stripped naked.

With a Christmas stocking tucked over his cock.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” Rey called from the doorway. She was just as naked as he was, and even as he started to slowly come to his sense, he couldn’t help but admire her. She was lithe and well-muscles, moving with the grace of a predator that had finally cornered its prey. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a while. I just didn’t think… it would actually happen. I almost thought that it wouldn’t when you caught me staring at you.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed out, trying to fight his arousal.

“Shh,” she purred as she ran a finger up his bare thigh. The gentle caress had no right to feel so good, to make it even harder to think. When was the last time anyone had touched him? Had even wanted him?

Ben remembered how she had made him feeling when she was buying that tree, helpless and ashamed. Now, tied down, he felt that tenfold and wanted more.

He relaxed back, watching her warily as she traced her hand up towards his cock before taking it away.

“Be a good boy, Ben, and I’ll give you a special gift.”

Fuck, he could only imagine.

Climbing up onto the bed, she straddled his chest, pussy hot and dripping. Even in his semi-drugged stupor, the velvet wetness of her scent all reason fleeing from his mind.

“Can you be a good boy?” she asked, leaning forward as she nibbled at his ear.

He moaned, clenching his hands, desperately wanting to grab onto her and take control of the situation.

She lowered a hand to his nipple and gave it a light twist.

“Ben, answer me,” she demanded, her mouth still on his ear as she twisted his nipple a little bit harder in the opposite direction.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whined, only wanting to feel more of her.

Even if she was hurting him. 

Especially if she was hurting him.

After all, he had wanted this.

She had just had the initiative to get things done.

“Good boy,” she nipped his neck playfully.

Reaching over to the nightstand, she took the gingerbread candle in her hands. The sweetly artificial smell of cloves struck him, making his nose crinkle. Nothing smelt more like Christmas than an overpriced candle from Bed, Bath, and Body Works apparently because as the smell hung in the air, he could have sworn he saw sugar plums dancing right beside Rey’s head. Her face was illuminated by the gentle glow of candlelight, and briefly, she looked like the sweet girl from the bus stop.

But that could have been whatever Rey had spiked his drink with.

“Don’t make any noise,” she instructed as she scooted down his abdomen closer to where the Christmas stocking had begun standing erect. His breathing quickened as he watched her tip the jar and pour drops of hot candle wax onto his chest.

He winced, breathing heavily through his nose as his cock began to throb, the painful pleasure of the wax briefly distracting him from his helplessness.

She let the wax fall in small drips at first, testing to see if he would cry out. When he didn’t, she letting it pool while he swallowed any sound that dared to rise in his throat.

“What a good boy,” she breathed as she traced her finger in the hot wax, spelling out her name in neat block letters before punctuating it with a little heart. “Because you’re mine. Maybe I’ll let you do me later if you keep this up. You’re doing so much better than I thought you would.”

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back eagerly. He pulled against is restraints again, wanting to put her onto his cock and drive her as crazy as she was driving him.

“Rey,” he moaned as she pulled back.

Without a word, she reached back and yanked the stocking off of his throbbing cock. Shimming back, he could feel her heat all over him, teasing him. He felt like if he didn’t have her, he might explode.

“Please, Rey…”

She lowered herself down onto him, bouncing as she got lower and lower, whimpering with each jerk.

“You’re so big, Ben,” she cried, rocking her hips harder and harder. “Fuck, _fuck_ … Don’t cum until I tell you to. Be a good boy, and don’t cum.”

She let her head roll back as she held her breasts, touching herself and making him wish he could tease her like she had teased him. He wanted to suck on her breast, rolling his tongue expertly over her little pink nipple and feel it grow hard with arousal.

The restraints clinked as he fought to thrust back, but he was tied down too tightly. He was going crazy, needing to touch her, to thrust inside of her. Instead, he was stuck watching her pleasure herself with his cock like he was just some sort of plaything, branded with her name, and completely enraptured by her.

It was too much.

“Rey,” he groaned.

“Be good, Ben,” she urged him, the timber of her voice letting him know that she was getting closer. Her breath was hitched as she moved faster and faster. “Don’t cum until I tell you. Don’t—”

He lost it, spending inside of her as his body convulsed in pleasure and shame.

“Naughty boy, Ben,” Rey panted in disappointment, pouting softly. “I guess we’ll have to start over… You were doing so well.”

Rey brightened and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

“We’ll start with you cleaning up the mess you made,” she purred. “With your tongue.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Rey goes to buy a Christmas tree for the first time. Ben's family sells Christmas trees. Rey orders the tree to be delivered to her house. Ben delivers the tree the next day. Either dubcon, noncon, or consensual noncon roleplay where Ben comes back and ties up Rey and fucks her." There was also the option of switching the roles were Ben was the buyer and Rey was the seller. Based on that, I twisted it so Ben was still the seller buuut Rey is the one doing the fucking. Hopefully this worked?? 
> 
> I also had this ridiculous idea where Ben let's her run him through that Christmas tree netting machine and then pegs him through the netting. I like to think that they try it.
> 
> Have a happy holiday! Let me know if I've forgotten tags!


End file.
